


What If its Us

by Summerroserebirth851



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerroserebirth851/pseuds/Summerroserebirth851
Summary: Luka and Adrien meet and Sparks Fly! Marinette Doesn't Know Luka ran into Adrien.... This could Spell Disaster!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine & Sass, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Sass (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The Musicians Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien meet and Sparks Fly! Marinette Doesn't Know Luka ran into Adrien.... This could Spell Disaster!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a Start More chapters to come Soon so stay tuned!

#### 7:30am

**Adrien**

_beep... beep... beep... bee.._ I turns off the Alarm Clock and looks at the Time. _"Crap! im late!"_ and I get up and grab a change of clothes and head into the bathroom. _"Wha..."_ Plagg replies and floats up half asleep, as I comes out a few minutes later and grab my school bag and school books and a wheel of cheese, and snatches a half asleep Plagg and put him in my shirt pocket and and head out the door rushing by Natalie and before she can prompt Me I yell _"I know, Practice after school"_ and rushes out the door heading down the front stairs of the house into the court yard and I swear I saw her smiling.

#### Meanwhile

**Luka**

As I get to the front door knowing Juleka was already on her way to school cause Rose came by earlier and picked her up, when I remembers to grab my guitar and sling it over My shoulder yelling _"I'm Heading out!"_ and leaves closing the door behind me walking into the brisk breeze in the air. Sass comes out of his pocket and I remember the day when Ladybug has entrusted me with the Snake Miraculous and after the incident with Desperada, Ladybug Let me keep it saying she'll explain it to Master Fu and then the Next Day, She brought me to Master Fu who accepted that I could keep it as long as I never swore to give out my identity.

 _"_ _Ok the Egg's are good"_ Sass mutters and kept checking my bag to make sure they don't get crushed. As I just smiles I gets around the corner and come upon the Agreste Manor and as I turn the corner to go to town I get pushed to the ground falling over and then looks up to notice a blond-hair boy across from me on the ground.

  
 _"Owwww"_ the boy says and then notices Luka on the ground and then his guitar which got a scratch mark from scrapping the ground. _"I'm so sorry"_ the blonde-hair boy says and gets up holding his hand out to me and when I looked into his green eyes and then furrowed my eyebrows which made him smile a little which ticked me off and I just pushed his hand aside. _"I don't need help from a Rich boy like you"_ I reply and gets up brushing myself off. At this point the Blonde-hair boy gets flustered _"Well Excuse me"_ then and the blonde-hair boy walks away.

#### Adrien

As I leaves the spot form where I ran into the dark-haired kid I then mutters to myself _I'm not rich, I just have a shitty parent_ and gets a little mad but then as he was coming up upon the school he fixes his composer and smiled brushing his hair when Plagg comes out munching on cheese "Well I mean you were rushing this morning so" he says between bites and as I came up upon the school I saw a Blue-haired girl look at me and I catches her looking at me and she turns away blushing _yep still got it I thought_ and I enters the school.

**Marinette/Ladybug**

I stand out in front of the School with Alya and see Adrien from down the sidewalk and turn to look at him when he catches my stare I looked away and then turned back and blushes a bit. "Girl, please he out of your leagues" and I look at Alya and reply "I know but a girl can dream" and Alya laughs we head into the school. As we reach the courtyard a voice could be heard "Dupain-Chen" a girl in yellow stomps over. _Oh boy_ I thought and brace myself. "What do you think your doing!" and then realized that I wasn't in the way for once and then just walks by "Sorry" Sabrina replies and follows her.

_"Ugghh the nerve that B*tch has"_ I mutter and Alya laughs as we continue into the classroom and goes to take our seat. As Ms. Bustier comes in and takes attendance I takes this moment to glance over at Adrien who was sitting down closer to the front next to Nino until Alya pinches her, "Girl like you could get him to notice you" and then with only 3 Hours in the Akuma Alarms goes off and as everyone heads out of the classroom I turn to Alya to say "I'm not feeling well I find you guys and dashes to the bathroom and Tikki comes out _"Tikki, Spots On!"_ I yell and transforms.

**Adrien/Chat Noir**

As they leave the classroom I dash to the Boy Lavatory making sure No one was watching and Plagg comes out of my shirt pocket and then I s _ay, "Plagg, Claws Out!"_ and Transforms. Then I goes over to the Window and activates my weapon let the pole grow and then catwalk across it getting to the roof and start to run across the Rooftop to meet Ladybug.

**Luka/Viperion**

I sit on the Dock strumming my guitar thinking of my encounter with the Blonde-Hair boy when I hears the sirens go off and Sass appears and I get up slinging my Guitar on my shoulder and find an Alleyway near by and yell _"Sass, Scales Slither!"_ and Transforms and then as I get to the location I see Ladybug and Chat Noir were going against Monsieur Rat. _"Glad you could make it!"_ Ladybug says look back at me and spinning her yoyo deflecting fly debris. "Anytime you need me" I reply as we start to run getting a different angle of attack. _"Mr. Pigeon he's been sorta twitchy recently"_ Chat Noir replies, at that comment I Smile and then reply _"So he when from Bird to Mice"_ and as we run to find Cover !I go behind one car with Chat Noir and Ladybug goes behind another. I take this moment to Take in Chat Noir and how quirky and funny he was and wonder who could be this mysterious person. _"Incoming!"_ Ladybug yells and then a swarm of Rats crawl towards the group. Chat Pushed me and then landed on top of me our bodies colliding and then we stare at each other eye to eye.

**Adrien/Chat Noir**

As I collapses on top Viperion My heart starts to beat fast and I make eye contact for a second which was a big mistake. "Boy's!, now is not the time!" Ladybug yells and then she yells "Lucky Charm!" and she gains a small bag of what seemed to be some type of seed. "As I get off Viperion we regain our posture and gather around to figure a strategy. When I look at Viperion and smiled and he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone I love all your comments and will reply to them when I can Next Chapter coming soon!


	2. The Flame In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Fight is Over everyone goes there separate ways. When Adrien is on his way home just who does he see arriving to the school..... and Worst he finds out he has Family!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Was a fun chapter to writing, being able to bridge the gap between the relationships and just relaxing conversations heating up the story.

**Marinette/Ladybug**

Realizing that the boys wouldn't stop eye balling one another I think _Does Luka have a thing for Chat?_ know as well who Viperion was I questioned it till I locked on what this lucky charm will be used for. _"Listen up Boy's"_ I Call and explain the plan to them. As the boy's get in position Monsieur Rat comes through _"Well, Well, Well, When the Cat's away the Mice will play"_ and just as he got into position I yell _"Now!"_ and then the object that akumatized him falls to the ground and I crush it watching the Purple butterfly start to fly away and I swing my Yo-yo catching it and then let it go flying back to its home. _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_ I then yell and throw the lucky charm in the Air and everything reverts back to normal. _"Pound it"_ I say and hold out my fist while the boy bump it back. All a sudden my Earrings go off, _"Well Bug Out!"_ I say and then Yo-Yo away from the boy's heading back to the school.

**Adrien/Chat Noir**

As I watch Ladybug leave I turn to see that Viperion was gone as Well. Finding a place to de-transform I say _"Plagg Claw's in"_ and hold out my hand catching him and feeding him some camembert. _What was that though_ I though then remember pushing and landing on Viperion and it felt different... almost familiar... but shaking the thought away I make my way back to the school and blend in. As the rest of the day goes on I can't help think of who is the mysterious person under that mask and without realizing it the bell rang signaling the school day was over. As I leave the building I see the Boy from earlier talking to Juleka and Rose and then I realized as he went to hug Juleka it was her Older Brother but then that when he looks up and we lock eyes and I get flustered and look away getting in the Car and close the door looking in the re-view mirror feeling something I never felt before. As they reach the Manor I get out and enter the house as _he_ came to greet me I hope he didn't noticed the look on my face. _"Adrien What's wrong?"_ he asks me as I reached the stairs and I just replies _"You wouldn't get it"_ and then go to my room and close the door. Plagg comes out "Bro that was cold even for you" and I hoped he noticed I didn't care and then bring out my photo and start to find out who this boy is.

**Luka**

As I start biking home I think back to when I arrived to meet Juleka I saw a flash of Blonde hair and then I noticed the boy from earlier. _Does he go to the same school as my Sister?_ I then as I got to the Boat I get off my bike and go in. I see Juleka and Rose going over some song tracks for our practice tonight. As I head down into my Room Sass comes out _"Well what the Fuck was that!"_ and then goes over to the little tea set and pours himself some tea. _"What do you mean?"_ I recall and then take out my phone and get a notification about the concert tonight wondering if he'll be there. Sass sips his tea _"Well I think you could have gave a smile instead of a glance"_ and then sighs "Just be ready if he shows tonight" Sass tail swishing. _"Sass what's going on?"_ seeing him a little excited. _"Oh nothing"_ he replies and then finishes his tea lets get ready for the concert.

**Adrien**

My Phone Buzzes and it was Alya with Marinette and Nino at the Concert tonight. I just sigh and lay on my bed when Plagg comes out and says _"We should go!"_ and then tries to pick me up. _"You know my Dad"_ I reply _"He would never let me go party with my friends"_ and then I wipe a tear away when there's a knock on my door. _"Come in!"_ I say trying to put on a brave face and it was Natalie _"You have Visitors"_ and I get up and leave my room to see it was Nino, Alya and Marinette. _"Hey, dude!"_ Nino exclaims. _"We talked to your father, Marinette was a Rockstar"_ and I turn to see Marinette who was wearing a evening wear gown I guess she made. _"You'll bring him back after the concert is over?"_ Natalie asks the group. _"Will do ma'am"_ Nino replies and put his arm around me.

**Luka/Viperion**

I get behind stage and get ready putting my mask on my head and guitar on as my Mom goes to introduce the Crowd I take one last peak out there and I don't see him. _"Alya, Marinette, and Nino are on their way!"_ Rose announces. All a a sudden I hear "Ladies and gentleman please welcome the Kitty Selection!" and as we walk out on stage I take one look around and there he was and prepared for our first song.

**Sass/Plagg (3rd Person)**

Sass Waits listening to the Song when a voice said _"Is this seat taken?"_ Sass turns to look and saw Plagg come up to him.

 _"No not at all Pleasse Ssit"_ and Sass goes over and brings out cheese, eggs and tea.

 _"So what's new with you?"_ Plagg asks munching on the cheese.

 _"Oh well I think that Our owners are having feelingsss"_ Sass explains and Plagg laughs, _"Please Tikki tells me that her Owner is head over heels for Adrien."_ and took a bite of cheese.

 _"Oh, really?"_ Sass smiled, _"Then, this will be more confusing than when Fluffy believed she was in the future"_ Plagg laughed in response.

As the Music continued to play Sass's Tail wrap around Plagg bringing him closer and sneakily he hands Plagg another wedge of cheese.

**Adrien**

As we Reached the shipping docks I hear Music playing and see lights flashing in the front of me. _So this is his home?_ I questioned as we get onto the aboard the boat and I guess we were just in time cause the Pop music stopped and then Nino said something about going to help out with the sound and audio but I kept looking around till Alya asks "What got you spooked" and I y heart started to beat fast and I replied "Oh nothing just a lot of people here" I say as smoothly as I can _but Instead I was looking for him_ and that when I the Band get on stage and there he was it his Outfit making him look like a Cat.

Plagg obviously sensing my Curiosity and probably sensed what I felt said _"Well Have fun goo goo eyes"_ and turns to leave. As the Band starts to play the first song was a nice Ballad and Whenever we made eye contact my heart thumped and my chest felt heavy. _"Bro, you ok?"_ Alya whispers in my ear making me realized that I completely zoned out. _"Yeah, I'm good"_ I reply my mouth getting dry, _"I'm going to go find something to drink"_ and leave the girls to themselves and Alya just shook her head trying not to laugh.

**Marinette**

As we approached the Boat and get on I noticed Adrien looking around at the surrounds "Girl, You got to tell him at some point!" Alya exclaim out of ear shot "I mean you literally have his whole schedule figured out" which brought Marinette thinking back to the time before she was becoming the new guardian after graduation as Master Fu was leaving to go visit the Temple that Magically reappeared with his girlfriend. "I know but its hard" Marinette wanted to tell Alya everything about her being Ladybug but the best excuse she came up with was Fu was her Mentor in the way life basically her Guru. As they get into the crowd Marinette took a glance at Adrien and sighed, till she noticed he was looking at someone else and then she followed his gaze till she saw what he was looking at. _What the Fuck!_ she thought as she noticed he was looking at Luka. _No Fucking way was Adrien hitting on my Ex_ she thought shaking the feeling that she may not even get the chance if Adrien doesn't have feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to Say Thank you To My Beta Reader PrinceKapitan and everyone in the Miraculous Fanwork Server. This took a little bit longer than I wanted but something's came up Stay Tuned for Chapter 3!


End file.
